Current steering wheel designs may include a sensor mat disposed around a rim of a steering wheel that detects presence of one or more hands on the steering wheel rim. The sensor mat is disposed between an outer skin of the steering wheel and a rim of a steering wheel frame. The steering wheel frame is typically made of metal, such as a magnesium alloy or steel, and can be a source of interference for the electrical signal(s) in the sensor mat.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for shielding a sensor system in a steering wheel.